Barabs
Barbas is the Demon of Fear, an ancient, powerful Upper- Level demon who had lived for thousands of years; as fear always comes back- so does he. His key power is to read a person's greatest fear, and then turn it against them, either literally scaring his victims to death with illusions, or manipulating them fulfilling his aims. History Originally, he was "bonded" to the Underworld, and could only appear on Earth for twenty-four hours once every thirteen centuries, on Friday 13th. However, if he could kill thirteen unmarried witches before midnight, then he would be able break free of his bonds and walk the Earth for eternity. This later changed, as he started appearing much more frequently, his first banishment to purgatory likely having broken the cycle. To defeat Barbas, overcoming one's greatest fear is essential. The Charmed Ones managed to vanquish him four times throughout the course of the series, all by overcoming their greatest fears and using spells/potions, though he later found a way to come back and escape from purgatory each of the first three times. The last time we see him being vanquished came with assistance from the Avatars' manipulations, as well as the sisters and Leo hunting him down for helping Gideon target Melinda and Philip. Powers and Abilities During his rare appearance every 1300 years, Barbas had the ability to teleport through Smoking and used his powers of manipulating people's deepest fears to sense and try to kill thirteen unmarried witches. He initially couldn't be vanquished, only neutralized if someone managed to overcome their fears. In his initial appearance he had resistance/immunity to witches powers and talismans, he could smoke, manipulate his voice, sense and project fear, and also become intangible. Astral Projection & Hypnotic Suggestion When Barbas was in Purgatory, a demon named Stimple taught him how to project himself onto the Astral Plane back on Earth. He then used these powers to manipulate Shane, the Charmed Ones, and Leo into seeing the illusions of their deepest fears so that they would do his bidding. Resurrection & Return Barbas was resurrected by the Tribunal to determine whether the Charmed Ones would have to let Andy and Darryl die to clean up the existence of magic. If Barbas won the case he would be fully returned to Earth, and, although Darryl and Andy was freed, he won the case by talking about Paige using her powers for personal gain. When Barbas returned his powers increased dramatically since the 1300 year cycle had been broken. Barbas was now able to teleport through Flaming, throw energy balls, and his powers over people's fears seemed to have increased since he could read more than one persons deepest fears at a time. Additional Powers With his new abilities, Barbas became so powerful that he was even immune to the spell that the Charmed Ones used to vanquish the Source. Additionally, his natural powers of fear-manipulation were enhanced to the extent that he could spell the whole Manor, turning it into a trap where the Charmed Ones had to face their greatest fears. These powers were then taken away when Prue power stripping potion into Barbas' mouth, returning those powers to Shane. Barbas, the Demon of Hope In a universe parallel to ours, Barbas feeds on the hopes of evil beings, magical or non-magical. He makes their greatest hopes come to life, gaining energy by seeing their hopes come to fruition. Unlike the Demon of Fear in the primary Charmed universe, who uses the fears of his victims to render them powerless, the Demon of Hope knows his victims live in a world of repression where their greatest desires and hopes go unrecognized; he makes them realize their hopes which renders them powerless, obliterating them. Prue Halliwell Trudeau, Pamela Halliwell Trudeau ,Leo Wyatt and Rebecca Halliwell Wyatt seek the help of Barbas to find out who is after Pacey Halliwell Trudeau and Melinda Halliwell Wyatt and who transported them to the alternate universe by interfering with a spell to transfer Rebecca and Pamela back to their own future time; Barbas tells them that it was Gideon, after which Leo then destroys his former mentor. Book of Shadows entry Season1 The Demon of Fear, also known as Barbas, appears on earth once every 1300 years on a Friday the 13th for twenty four hours. His appearance is attributed to the universal convergence of negative energies as derived from astrological charts. He derives his life force by feeding off the fears of witches. If he can kill 13 unmarried female witches before the stroke of midnight on the 13th he will be able to break free from his eternal bonds and walk the earth for eternity. A witch's only defense is to identify and then release her greatest fears. Do not rely on your wicca powers for defence, for in the face of your greatest fear, those powers are paralyzed. To let go of your fear, trust in the greatest of all powers. Thanks for letting them into your heart. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Book of Shadow entries